


Step Into My Parlour (Don't Say ...)

by Love and Service and Honor (Aoife)



Series: 31 Days @ LJ: 2013 [32]
Category: Dock Five Universe - Linnea Sinclair
Genre: Book: Gabriel's Ghost, Community: 31_days, Gen, Missing Scene, POV Female Character, Stolorth, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Love%20and%20Service%20and%20Honor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chas on Storloth and Ren. A tiny missing scene, part way through chapter 3 of Gabriel's Ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step Into My Parlour (Don't Say ...)

_Don’t flinch. Don’t don’t don’t don’t don’t don’t don’t don’t don’t don’t don’t don’t don’t ..._

The words ran together in her mind, even as she thought about what Gabriel and Drogue and the Stolorth - Ren was the name he used for himself - had told her of his story out in the common room of the monastery. He was blind, harmless, wasn’t he?

But she was a navy brat, raised on tales of the Border Wars and of Ragkirils and Kyi-Ragkirils and of the human wreckage that they’d left behind them (and still left behind them, the handful who deigned to work with the shady side of Imperial Intelligence despite the supposed protections put in place by the Baris Human Rights Accord). Storloth were vanishingly rare inside the Empire; few chose to travel, so the tales ran wild instead and even Englarian theology fed into the rampant fears. The Jukor they’d run into had originally been bred as an attempt to deal with the threat the Storloth represented …

_He’s Blind. The Englarians raised him. Other Stolorth would kill him as defective. DON’T FLINCH!_


End file.
